


All Bets Are Off

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus breaks down at 1 A.M., and there's a bar across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiddleyoumust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/gifts).



The bus breaks down in the middle of the night, across the street from a bar, and Jon proclaims that it must be fate.

"There's no other explanation," He says. Ryan just looks at him and shrugs, muttering something under his breath that Jon doesn't quite catch. "Brendon, Spencer, let's go."

Brendon and Spencer are curled up on the couch in the back lounge, watching some movie that Brendon's quoting along with. Spencer's pretending to be annoyed, but even Jon can tell that it's all for show.

"Where are we going?" Brendon says. "Why did we stop?"

"Bus is broken," Ryan says, rubbing at his eyes. "Jon thinks it's fate that there's a bar across the street."

"That seems logical to me," Brendon says. He jumps up, dragging Spencer along with him. "Come on, Spence, you can get me drunk and maybe I'll let you in my pants later."

"I didn't know I had to get you drunk first," Spencer says.

"I don't have to hear this," Ryan says. "Let's go. Now _I_ need to drink."

The bar is mostly empty. They didn't have a show tonight, so Jon doesn't know where they are, let alone what day it is. It's probably the middle of the week though. It's not even 1 A.M. yet.

"Oooh! Pool table!" Brendon says. "I challenge you, Spencer Smith." He whispers something in Spencer's ear. Jon doesn't want to think about what it might be. Ever since they started fucking, Brendon and Spencer are kind of disgusting around each other.

"No, Brendon. The last time you played me, you cried I beat you so badly," Spencer says.

"I'm so much better now, though. I'll even bet you money," Brendon says.

"No way," Spencer says. "I am not going to take your money."

"You're just afraid that I'll win," Brendon says.

Jon passes them, going to the bar. He drinks a couple of beers, and when he turns back around, Brendon and Spencer are at the pool table. Ryan seems to be staying out of it as well, sitting a few bar stools down from Jon.

"I told you," Spencer says. "You suck at this game."

There's an 8 ball rolling over to Jon's foot. "Lose something?" He asks, picking up the ball. "You're really great at this game, Bden. I can see why you were so determined to bet money you'd win."

"I almost feel bad about taking your money," Spencer says, picking the ten up off the table.

"You cheated," Brendon says, crossing his arms. "I want a rematch. Double or nothing?"

"No way," Spencer says, walking to the bar. "Come on, I'll buy you a beer, since I took your money."

"No, someone play with me. Jon, I'll bet you twenty bucks I can beat you."

"Don't do it," Ryan says. Jon doesn't know when Ryan moved so that he was close enough to whisper in his ear, but he did. "He's making up. He's really good."

Ryan is half asleep, and he's had a couple of beers by now. Jon thinks he's full of shit. "Spencer just kicked his ass. I've played Spencer at pool. He sucks."

"Hey!" Spencer says, and then shrugs. "Okay, yeah, I kind of do."

"It's an act," Ryan says. "I swear it."

Jon thinks Ryan is actually asleep and dreaming. Or maybe he's writing a new song out loud or something. Brendon really sucks and there's no way he's devious enough to be a secret pool shark.

"Okay, Brendon," Jon says. "You're on. I'll even up the bet to thirty." He's that confident that he's going to wipe the floor with Brendon.

"Awesome," Brendon says.

Twenty minutes later Jon is down thirty bucks. Thirty bucks. That's thirty bucks he could have used for booze. Or weed. Anything but a bet with Brendon. He slumps his shoulders and goes back over to the bar, Brendon goes back over to Spencer, counting his money.

"They always fall for it," Brendon says.

"Every time," Spencer says, nodding. "What are you going to do with all of that money."

"I don't know. Buy me a beer and we'll talk about it."

"Oh no, you're buying. You just stole thirty bucks from Jon." Spencer says.

"Buy me a beer tonight, and I'll buy you ice cream tomorrow?" Brendon says.

"Do you see what you did?" Ryan says. Jon's grateful for something else to give his attention to. "I told you."

"But it's Brendon," Jon says. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Ryan says. He sighs. "Come on, sit back down. I'll buy you a drink."

Jon thinks about declining. He doesn't really need Ryan's pity booze, but he looks down at the other end of the bar, and Brendon and Spencer are about ten seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off in the middle of the bar. "Yeah," Jon says. "God yes."

Ryan laughs and asks the bartender to bring them another round.


End file.
